Back in the Saddle Again
Back in the Saddle Again is the twelfth episode of the fifth season of Nashville. It was written by Savannah Dooley and directed by Dawn Wilkinson. It aired on June 1, 2017. Plot Ten weeks have passed and Juliette is hosting a party at her house with Hailey, the gospel choir and Avery in attendance. Glenn reads out the first reviews of her album and they are less than kind. Avery and the choir try to ease her disappointment by saying that the only thing that matters is that she is happy with what she produced. She decides to get her mind off things by visiting Maddie at the recording studio where she is recording a song but upon hearing it she tells Maddie that it needs some tweaking. Maddie is pretty disappointed about this. Deacon is now in charge of things at Highway 65 and is in the middle of a business meeting when the principal from Daphne's school phones to say that she is failing some classes and needs to pull up her grades. He heads home to have a chat with Daphne and discovers that she has not even started her history project so he helps her construct a model of Amelia Earhart's plane but Daphne is less than interested. Meanwhile, Scarlett has a DNA test and has found that she is unable to eat anything without throwing up. Gunnar later accompanies her to pick up the DNA test results and tells her no matter what the result is he will support her. When she opens the envelope it reveals that she is not the father of her child. Will and Zach are still together and the latter says that he will be in the audience for his gig that evening. Zach also tells Deacon that he thinks Bucky is not needed at the label any more. True to his word, he is in the audience to support Will when he takes to the stage that evening. As Juliette mulls over what is wrong with Maddie's song, she then plays how she thinks it should sound. Both versions are recorded but Maddie is unsure about what Juliette has done and asks Clay to listen to both versions - he prefers Juliette's version. Maddie listens to both versions several times and after thinking it over decides to record Juliette's version. When Deacon drops Daphne off to school, he gives her the model airplane but a student knocks it out of her hand, causing it to smash into pieces. She decides to ditch school and wanders off to a rough part of town where she meets a homeless girl named Liv, who takes her to meet her other friends. They bond over their love of the TV show "Daria". When her school phones to say that she never showed up Deacon leaves work to search for her. Maddie eventually contacts him to say that she is home with her. However, Daphne is in no mood to talk to him. She is sent for counselling and the counselor informs Deacon that Daphne is suffering from depression, brought on from Rayna's death. When he gets home, he and Maddie cook dinner but Daphne is not hungry and insults Deacon before hiding behind the couch. He and Maddie try to talk to her and say that they know what she is going through but both of them will support her. As Zach shows up at Will's house the following day wearing one of his concert T-shirts, Maddie records Juliette's version of her song. Gunnar shows up at Scarlett's house and pledges to support her even though he is not the father of her child and says that he loves her. Cast Main Cast: * Hayden Panettiere as Juliette Barnes * Clare Bowen as Scarlett O'Connor * Chris Carmack as Will Lexington * Charles Esten as Deacon Claybourne * Jonathan Jackson as Avery Barkley * Sam Palladio as Gunnar Scott * Lennon Stella as Maddie Conrad * Maisy Stella as Daphne Conrad * Cameron Scoggins as Zach Welles Co-Stars: * David Alford as Bucky Dawes * Ed Amatrudo as Glenn Goodman * Kourtney Hansen as Emily Guest Stars: * Joseph David-Jones as Clayton Carter Also Starring * Rhiannon Giddens as Hallie Jordan * Shannon Mayers as Camille * Elizabeth Becka as Principal Platt * Janette Sepwa as Vonetta * Maia Moss-Fife as Nurse * Eliott Grey as Doctor * Jason Tobias as Man * Lachlan Watson as Kyle Note * With the departure of Connie Britton, Hayden Panettiere was promoted to the head of the main cast Songs Background Songs # "Can't Nobody Do Me Like Jesus" by Rhiannon Giddens # "Come With Me" by Bad Taxi # "Gideon" by Fruit Bats Videos NASHVILLE on CMT Trailer New Episodes June 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Airing in June Category:Content